


Baby Girl

by S11131406



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Heaven, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S11131406/pseuds/S11131406
Summary: Joel meets his baby girl again.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 9





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I hated Last Of Us II and Abby, Enjoy.

**2038, March 2nd**

The taste of iron filled his mouth as the girl clubbed him once again. Joel Miller had felt pain before, oh he had felt pain, but this was different. He felt the pain of a man who would never complete his mission, who would never get the most out of life. He felt guilt, the two-ton weight of _guilt._

He had told Ellie only the night prior the truth of how they came to be in Jackson. Of how he saved her because the Fireflies using her to find a cure would have killed her. She of course was furious claiming he had taken her right, her chance, for her life to mean something. It was almost humorous how even without Ellie being the chosen one who could save the world from the infection, she still meant the world to Joel. She meant more to him them the life he was currently having beaten out of him, how could she not.

She had saved him not just from death, but from himself. Before he had met the fourteen year old with a potty mouth he was on a path of destruction. After Sarah he had nothing left, so why not take his anger out on this fucked world. It had taken what meant the most to him so why not do same it's only fair, right. Until Ellie, the new light of his life, _his_ savior.

'I would do it all over again', he had told. And by all the gods on this forsaken planet he meant it. Regret flooded his system now as that light was being pinned down, begging for his life. Joel's grandfather had told him as a young man 'There is nothing, nothing that can put fear in a man's heart like words left unsaid'. Those words never rang more true then they did right now. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he hoped things worked with Dina, god he wanted to tell her so much.

A crimson tear trickled down his bloody face at the thought. He took a moment to analyze her through his still functioning eye, she wasn't so little anymore. The little bad mouth fourteen year had grown into young adult, he wished he could see her move further but he knew that wouldn't happen. 'Please stop', he could hear the girl begging.

If only it was that easy, thought to himself. He turned his eyes to Tommy, his little bro. At the sight of the younger man bleeding on the ground Joel could help but feel he failed his brother. From the moment the blonde was set in his arms Joel's father had told him it was his responsibility to protect the boy. 

He had tried his damned hardest in their youth, getting into many a fight over the boy. Joel however, had learned a long time ago no matter how hard you try even the best slip up eventually. The girl standing over him seemed to be arguing with her companions in the room over something. The swelling of Joel's ear stopped him actually hearing exactly what was said, 'End it', he thought he could make out.

Then the voice of his angel was barely heard again 'I'll fucking kill you', if he could laugh he would have. Even in such a dire, hopeless scenario Ellie would not go down quietly. He would miss her and Tommy dearly, it hurt more than his cranial injuries to think about never seeing them again.

The big blonde girl now looked spitefully down at him, he mumbled incoherently to Ellie the words lost to his own ears. As his skull was caved in his final thought was of the last conversation he had with Ellie. 'If somehow the Lord gave me a second chance it that moment, I would do it all over again. 

* * *

The first thing Joel realized quickly was that he could now see perfectly out both eyes. His leg no longer had a gaping chunk taken out of it, and his head no longer hurt like hell. Speaking of his head his hair was shorter as well, as he lifted his hands to touch it he let out a yelp.

The wrinkles along with the ware and tear of a survivor was gone. As he observed his surroundings he took note of where he was, his old house in Texas. Everything was as it was before the outbreak, except he couldn't see outside his windows. All that was there was endless golden rays, "Where am I," he said out loud.

"Heaven I'd like to think," as he turned to the voice he would have died again if he could. "Baby girl," he whispered. Sarah stood before but older, he would know her anywhere however. She looked just like her mother long blonde hair and warm blue eyes. "It me Daddy," she whispered back.

Faster than he had ever moved before he took her in his arms, "Baby girl," his voice cracked. He crushed her in his arms, Sarah returning the gesture in kind. Joel broke down tears and snot running down his face. He couldn't believe his eyes, he almost didn't want to. For over twenty-years he had dreamed of this moment and now he was speechless. Joel held her for what could have been a millennia, he didn't even care at this point.

Still holding Sarah in his arms he inquired, "How are we here. All I remember is everything going black," he started to mumble to himself as he got more perplexed. "Daddy, calm down you'll give yourself a heart attack," she smiled cheekily at him. A small smile finally cross Joel's lips, God he had missed her.

He held her tighter his voice almost unhearable, "I'm sorry I let you die I-I-I-, she cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. "You did not _let_ me die. You tried your best to save me, life had other plans." Tears slipped out his eyes at her statement, "Sarah the things I've done in your name how did I end up here," if this was heaven he really shouldn't be their, he thought.

"Remorse, Regret, Redemption, only God knows but your here now." She helped him to his feet, "I watched you while you were down their for all the bad you've done, you made up for it I'm proud of you Daddy."

"I saw you with Ellie, I thought you might never get over my death but you did through Ellie." Smiling she cocked her head, "She remind you anyone you used to know," the two laughed lightly at the quip. Joel really couldn't believe he was really here with Sarah. He prayed to God too many times to count for this and while it took his death for it to happen, couldn't be happier. 

She hugged him again, Joel could only wonder what he had done to deserve this. Releasing him she turned toward the door opening it, the blinding gold was gone and outside was his front yard. "Your not so old anymore pops how about a game of soccer, I'll show you who's boss."

As he walked to the door he thought of his Saviour. Ellie would have her own demons to overcome in time. It wouldn't be easy by any means but he knew that at the end of the day she would make the right choice. "Hey don't tell me your hearing gone too, come on geezer. We playing Soccer or not, I know arthritis gets pretty bad at your age," Sarah stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

With the largest smile on his face Joel followed after his daughter and laughed, "Your on kiddo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hated Last Of Us II and Abby. Hope you liked.


End file.
